


Lies We Tell Ourselves

by WindVoid6



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindVoid6/pseuds/WindVoid6
Summary: He never intended to meet her- and he most definitely never meant to become her friend.
Relationships: Silver and Blaze
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comic.

The cursed one, the evil one, the disgraced one- all names of a lonely purple cat. Despite her royalty she was mistreated and misunderstood even by the blind. All because of her ability to harness and create flames, except that wasn’t really the problem. The problem was Iblis had cursed her with them. Iblis was a monster of power and destruction who brought death to hundreds: including her own family and apparently that made her a monster too.

Many other kids didn’t bully her in an act of revenge, they did it for sport and laughter as she ran off with tears in her eyes with her head in her hands. Her name is Blaze the Cat and all she ever wanted was friends and respect.

“How did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open?!” Blaze gently pulled down her dark purple hood and cocked her head at the green bird.

“I’m looking for a shelter, could you... help me?”

“Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken us for somebody who cares!” A brown furred badger appeared from behind the bird with daggers for words. The bird took out a slingshot from their jacket pocket and picked up a small stone; Blaze merely squinted her eyes shut and waited for the shot to hit. The tension only grew when the bird waited for his friend to ready his own slingshot before both of them aimed at her heartlessly.

“Don’t show your face here ever again!” The bird snarled and laughed slyly before letting go of the rubber band. The five year old cats body tensed up except... nothing hit then and nothing hit after that. Blaze peaked her eyes open to see a grey hedgehog stop the rocks midair in a beautiful blue light with his hands.

“Oh look who joined the party! Sapphire the psycho!”

“How many times have I told you it’s—!” Blaze stared wide eyed at the levitating rocks with a million thoughts like was the hedgehog like her? She was so lost that she missed their name unless it really was Sapphire but by their figure... they looked like a boy a year or so younger than herself- not to forget their reaction to the name.

“I’m gonna give you five seconds to get out of- ow!” The floating rocks were slung at the the duo of bullies and Blaze made a grab for the Hedgehogs arm. A pair of golden eyes looked at her with a confused shine.

“Come on” She hided the desperation in her voice and yanked him into the direction of a shadowed alleyway. Before the hedgehog could react, a hard shove sent him falling into Blaze knocking both of them on the ground. The hedgehog raised both of his hands at the bullies and they froze in a glow of light.

“Sorry I didn’t do that sooner” he jumped up to his feet and smiled softly at her while reaching a hand down to her, Blaze took it and was pulled to her feet.

“I-I can’t move! Let- let me go!” “And me!!” The golden eyed hedgehog waved behind his head and smirked.

“Bye-bye!” The shouts of the bullies faded down as Blaze and the stranger walked into the alleyway.

“My name is Silver the Hedgehog, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine thank you, my names Blaze and may I ask- how did you do that?” Silver scratched the back of his head and awkwardly shuffled on his feet.

“I have something called psychokinesis but can you try not to tell anybody?” _He's just froze two people with his powers if that’s no obvious..._

“Of course” _what a strange guy..._


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2

Read end notes

“BLAZE!” Silvers body shot up and his hands grasped at his quills. He was at a point where he thought he might suffocate by how quickly he was breathing but he couldn’t even it out, or even focus for that matter. Iblis had escaped using his Chaos emerald and went into Sonics timeline, the whole thing was a big fuzz but he remembers Stripes the raccoon and Blaze the cat, his two closest friends, being killed by its flames like it was the simplest thing in the world. He hates the fact that even in a nightmare he can’t do anything against Iblis- he was an ant awaiting to be stepped on to it.

He remembers a time when Azure, his guardian owl, told him that hatred was merely a weak emotion: a sign of fear and failure. He’d said something about never being afraid and that he’ll never fail to her then and well, he was so, so wrong. He didn’t notice his fear of his nightmare had turned into pure anger until a window shattered out of his emotion. He was not going to let his power get the best of him again. He wasn’t going to awaken Iblis because he was frustrated. How can something that depends on entirely his thoughts get out of hand so easily? It proves he’s a little bit of a... mess but that’s fine because Blaze is okay! Stripes is okay and he’s okay! How on- where was Blaze?

He couldn’t hide his curiosity as he was surprised to not have woken her.

“Um okay. I’ll fix you later” Silver smoothed back his quills and cringed as he scuttled past the broken glass. He used the illuminating blue light from his gloves to see through the shadowed rooms looking for the pyrokinetic princess. Just in case she was still asleep he didn’t dare raise his voice, he was just looking to find her for a comfort that she’s okay. The familiar look of fire shone down through the ceiling and Silver took that as his hint. He flew through the hole in an aura of blue and just as he suspected- Blaze sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the building with a flame glowing from her hand. They didn’t exchange words as he sat down next to her. She seemed distant as she admired the fire she had created, it made Silver regret joining her as his blue ominous glow ruined her own.

“I can go if you...”

“I’d prefer it if you stayed” Silver smiled at her except it didn’t reach his eyes.

“What are you doing up so late?” She looked up at him with a unamused expression and his face scrunched up in confusion.

“I could ask you the same thing but I think I already know the answer” oh...

“Sorry if I woke you” She hummed.

“I was already awake”

“Okay good because I didn’t mean to even if I did because I would never want to do anything against you especially wake you up because that’s just rude and I don’t want to be rude to you” What had he just said. He mentally face palmed for being so weird but Blazes face consisted of a loving smile.

“I know” The peaceful silence stretched for minutes as they enjoyed the disappearance of Iblis.

“Blaze?” Her eyes looked intently into his own.

“Do you ever have... moments” she arched an eyebrow and opened her mouth to question his words.

“I mean like with your powers, like moments where you can’t control them” Blaze seem to think about his words carefully before she outstretched her hand up to Silver.

“Control it” Silver didn’t complain, instead he surrounded the flame in a blue bubble.

“Picture it like this, you control your powers but when you lose control, you instead free them” Silver let go of the flame and it danced along Blazes wrist like it was dancing.

“You taught me that they are no burden Silver. You should take back your advice because I’m done with it”

“And then Iblis will be defeated” She gave him a encouraging smile which left him mind blown. She knew what was wrong before he’d even told her. He felt the events of his nightmare leave and he found his true personality shining right back through the curtains. He smiled and emitted himself in his signature light. While floating upside down he reached out his hand and Blaze rolled her eyes before taking it. He was careful to not lose his grip and placed her on the ground beside the building.

“Wait here” she didn’t noticed the knot of excitement begging to be spoken. Silver leaned in through the windows and opened a crate, satisfied with his discovery he placed the small hood over his head- well over his quills.

“Hello my names Blaze! I’m a princess and I can control fire but somehow... I’m afraid of birds!” Blaze covered her face with hands and laughed embarrassingly, Silver loved when she forgot about her role as a princess.

“You really want to go that way?”

“It’s do you really want to go that way my majesty!” Blaze threw him a sly grin before pulling out her hair band. She placed the small item around her wrist and shaped her hair.

“Oh no”

“My name is Silver and my ego is nearly as big as my head!” Silver was silently surprised at her change in mood but joined along anyway.  
“Oh hey Silver wanna play play hide and seek in an abandoned lab? Nothing bad could possibly happen in a lab!!!”

“You were the one who tripped on a laser device!” Blaze lost her footing and fell into the faker. Blaze and Silver lay still and stared up at the ash coated sky. Blazes fake quills fell down into loose hair and Silver was using the small hoodie as a blanket for the both of them- it merely only covered their legs.

“Times like these make me never want to return to my dimension” Blazes voice was blunt.

“As a princess I am expected to do great things, some of which are impossible but despite my responsibilities I always return here”

“Is it the same in the past?” Silvers eyes snapped down to her own.

“I guess- I mean I have an amazing friend there which makes it hard to leave” the silence resumed and Blaze shifted her eyes to look at the hedgehog who was now asleep. Blaze gently smiled at the sight and despite all the embarrassment she would feel if he woke up- she curled into his side.

“We will go see your friend soon” her tail lay on his chest offering warmth and comfort as she shut her eyes to join his in a world where flames do not exist.

Silver never even wanted to make any friends after the death of his guardian because he was afraid he would lose them too but Blaze reeled him in like a fish and he couldn’t bring himself to walk away. He would be lost without her because she was a part of him that he could never live without.

**This is set 9 years after the first chapter and I Do NOT own Stripes the raccoon. He is owned by Finikart on Deviantart but I DO own Azure the owl. I may continue this into... memories? I don’t know but I’m also currently working on a multi-chapter story about Silver, Blaze and Stripes on archive called Back and forth.**

**Once again I DO NOT own Stripes and you should go check out his Finikarts comics and art work on Deviantart. They’re amazing.**


End file.
